Tutoring
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Joey needed tutoring in English, he asked his newest friend Seto to help. Weeks have passed and maybe it's time for the boys to realize their mutual feelings. Things are just getting started when the gang walks in. A Puppyshipping one-shot.


Tutoring

Normally I have a back story for the characters, but not this time. Just know it follows my 'Theory on Puppyshipping" found on my bio.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Seto finally became a friend of Yugi's and the gang. Joey felt secure enough to ask Seto for some tutoring. They have been studying after school every day but the weekend. Joey worried that Seto would get behind on his work, but Seto assured him it was not a problem as he can catch up on Saturday.

So the weeks past and a growing affection for the other boy were developing in each of them. Or maybe a better way to put it is that their feelings were being awakened. Tomorrow was the English mid-term, so this was their last day.

Seto and Joey were sharing a desk with an extra chair pulled up, they were very close together. Joey put his pen down and showed his paper to Seto, and Seto looked it over.

"Looks like you'll do fine on the test."

"Thanks to you, Kaiba."

"Of course." Seto said in that pompous manner. Joey laughed there was a pause where Joey and Seto gazed at one another with affection.

"There is something I've wanted to ask you." Said Seto

Joey looked at Seto with curiosity. Seto paused, momentary struck by the cuteness of Joey puppy dog look. He started to blush and mentally shook himself to refocus.

"J-Joey…um…right, I wanted to know why you picked me for your tutor in English. Most of our friends would have been a better choice." Seto paused again as Joey paled and then a deep red blush was on his cheeks. Seto admired how he looked. Joey scratched the back of his head.

"So cute." Thought Seto

"Well…I…um…well…"

Seto interrupted the flustered boy.

"A natural choice would be Ryo, he's British after all." Joey gulped and thought:

"He's going to make me say it." Seto pressed on

"Duke would have been a good choice too, even though he's almost as busy as me. There is Tea of course she's been studying the language longer than any of us…So why me? I have to know the real reason." Joey looked at Seto and said:

"You're right I did have a special reason for wanting to be alone with you, five days a week…" It was Seto's turn to blush.

"You guessed didn't you? Guessed that I like you and wanted to know how you felt…" Said Joey

"I like you too." Seto said with a smile. Joey beamed.

"I've liked you since the beginning, but I never thought you'll ever like me back." Joey said

"I am not going to lie and say I liked you from the start but my feelings have changed, slowly over time." Seto confessed and Joey reached out and touched Seto's hand. Seto clasped it in both of his. Seto continued:

"I think my joining the gang had nothing to do with Yugi, except that he's _your_ friend." Joey glowed with happiness. Seto grinned and began stroking Joey's hand. Seto pulled on the hand he was holding and crushed Joey's lips, it was too forceful. Joey pulled back and said:

"You never kissed anybody before?"

"No…was it bad?" Seto looked adorably lost; Joey loved how human he looked. Seto was allowing Joey to see him weak. He fully felt the honor of seeing Seto's true self.

"Not bad for a first try, better than mine, I missed the lips altogether. You kept your eyes open until you landed. That's good. Try to keep your mouth slightly open and watch the teeth. I clanked my teeth against the girl's teeth on my second try." Joey laughed at the memory

"Perhaps you should tutor me in kissing?"

"I don't have as much experience as you think."

"We can take our time and figure out the rest as we go along."

"Yeah."

"Just how experienced are you?"

"Just kissing and making out."

"Mai?"

"Nah, she never took me seriously, I just dated a couple of girls. You're my first guy."

"You're bisexual."

"Yeah, you're gay right?"

"Yes, I never took an interest in women. You guys guessed right? It's not like I made it a secret."

"True, it was Battle City, Mai and that Egyptian lady, both gorgeous and you never looked their way. But you always noticed guys, Duke, Ryo, me?"

"Yes, I noticed you and the others but I was in no mood to have friends or lovers then, other things occupied my mind."

"I understand, you already apologized for that, I want to move forward and forget the past. How about another try at kissing?"

"With pleasure." Seto leaned in and softened his lips, parting them slightly he pressed against Joey's. There was an improvement, but something was off. Seto pulled back

"Kaiba…"

"Seto." Joey blushed at Seto's correction.

"S-Seto…um…try focusing on just one lip and stroke it lightly like you're doing with your hand. And if the tongue gets involved just go with it." Seto noticed what he was doing with his thumb was soft strokes and presses. Joey reached out with his free hand and thrust his fingers into Seto's soft hair. He tilted his head slightly, Seto copied the tilt. They gently kissed. Seto was a quick learner and moved his lips gently over Joey's trying different moves to find what felt good. The tongue got involved and the boys moaned. Seto moved his free hand to Joey's head and Joey released all control to Seto. The best way to learn to kiss is to do it a lot. This is going to be fun.

Meanwhile, the gaming club ended. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan walked out of the clubroom.

"Let's get Joey, they should be done by now." Said Tea and the boys agreed.

"Do you think Kaiba asked him out?" Questioned Yugi

"I don't see why not, it's the last day, either they will go forward or Kaiba doesn't like Joey as much as we think." Tea said

"You guys are nuts, Joey might like Kaiba's looks but there is no way he'll like him with that personality. And there is no possibility Kaiba likes Joey." Said Tristan

"If you say so." Sighed Yugi

They walked to the classroom door, Tristan walked in first. He called out to Joey, paused in midsentence and collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. Yugi and Tea were right behind him and caught the boy before he hit the floor. They rested him on the floor and looked up at what made him faint. Joey and Seto were lip locked and completely unaware of the others being there. Yugi and Tea laughed at Tristan's stupidity and marveled at the good work the new couple was achieving. Joey's hand slipped under Seto's jacket and Yugi and Tea got alarmed.

"We better stop them before some clothes come off." Said a blushing Yugi

They rushed forward and stopped the boys who drifted apart with a glazed look on their faces. Both boys thought it was a shame because it was just getting good, but they are in school, which is bad.

"So Joey you free this Sunday."

"Yeah."

"How about lunch and a movie."

"Sounds perfect."

"Now that's sorted, help us with Tristan." Said Tea

"What happened to him?" Asked Joey

"He's been in denial you guys like each other, so his mind shut down." Said Yugi

They all laughed just as Tristan was coming around. Tristan couldn't deny what happened right before him so he gave them his blessing. Seto snorted, he didn't think Tristan's blessing was necessary. Tristan said:

"Kaiba you better treat my buddy right."

"If Seto doesn't treat me right, there won't be anything left for you to beat up."

"There is no need; I won't give up my most excellent love tutor."

Joey, Yugi, and Tea awed at this and Tristan sulked. The friends left the school at last and parted ways with promises to see each other tomorrow.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Ha ha I made Tristan faint again. :D

I'm not sure about the ending so please review

I have a Halloween Puppyshipping one-shot and an update for Romantic ABC Kisses, so keep an eye out for those stories.

One more thing before we part please read and review my very first Chaseshipping (Tristan/Duke) story, "The Vineyard", I feel it is some of my best work.


End file.
